Electrochomism (EC) refers to a phenomenon of stable and reversible changes occurred in optical attributes of some materials, such as reflectivity, transmissivity, absorptivity, under an applied electrical field, which is expressed as reversible changes in color and transparency in appearance performance. Materials with electrochomism performance are referred to as electrochomism materials, and a display device fabricated using the electrochomism material is referred to as an electrochomism display device. The electrochomism display device has a wide application prospect, since the change in color of the electrochomism material is stable and durable, and energy is needed only when the color is changed.
However, the inventor finds the following problems in the prior art: taking the existing electrochomism display device shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 as an example, an electrochomism display device in the prior art comprises a plurality of electrochomism pixels, such as a first electrochomism pixel 2a and a second electrochomism pixel 2b, each electrochomism pixel comprises a first conductive layer, an electrochomism layer, and a second conductive layer (for example, the first conductive layer 21a, the electrochomism layer 22a and the second conductive layer 23a of the first electrochomism pixel 2a) sequentially formed on a transparent substrate 1, an opening region 10 is provided between every two adjacent electrochomism pixels, it should be noted that the opening region refers to that there is no other layer structure except the transparent substrate between two adjacent electrochomism pixels, and when the sizes of layers in the electrochomism pixels are changed, corresponding changes will be occurred in the opening region, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2).
It is found through further investigation, since there is no other layer structure except the transparent substrate in the opening region, light-leakage will occur in the opening region. In display of the electrochomism display device, if the light-leakage can not be suppressed, the display effect of the electrochomism display device will be degraded.